


Afraid

by aphdensu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenSu, Hetalia, Other, denswe, suden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphdensu/pseuds/aphdensu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dane and the Swede were always known as friends, transitioning into enemies. Though, when a wave of emotion washes over the Dane like a hurricane, will they be able to consistently hate each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

Despite the constant smiles and laughs, he knew. Oh god, he fucking knew.  
He could just tell how differently his so called friends actually thought about him compared to what he used to think.  
Why the hell would they have left if they liked him, anyways?  
Nonetheless, he did his best to carry on, continuing to smile and to laugh as if all was the same as it always had been.  
However, staying strong was hard for someone so weak on the inside.  
-  
"Sve. Have you seen Dane recently?" The Norwegian asked over the phone, raising an eyebrow as he paced back and forth in his own living room, a hint of worry hidden in his usually firm voice.  
"'M on the way to 'is place. Hold on."  
The Swede muttered in return, knocking softly on the door as he hung up.  
"Hej?" The Dane asked curiously as he answered the door, something seeming a bit off.  
"...Danmark, 're y' okay..?" Berwald asked hesitantly, despite his lack of interest in the situation at hand.  
"Yep. Everything is just fine." Mathias chuckled with ease, despite the hidden anger and pure sorrow hidden behind the forced optimism in his eyes.  
"Okay. I'll just go home now. Sorry for botherin' y-"  
"Wait." The Dane interrupted him, quickly grabbing his wrist, his smile falling almost immediately. "...please don't leave.."  
Sweden looked at him in shock, never having seen Denmark so...vulnerable.  
In all his years of existence,  
Sweden had never seen this before.


End file.
